


Colonization

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, based on pandorium, dont mind me, just puting that as the rating for now as i try to figure that out, mature content later on maybe, tis a p good game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: sorry for any mistakessomething kinda based on Pandorium.https://www.patreon.com/costellothats his patron is you wanna check him out





	Colonization

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes  
> something kinda based on Pandorium.  
>  https://www.patreon.com/costello   
> thats his patron is you wanna check him out

     Far off in a galaxy there was a lonely planet that resided a little further away from the rest. It wasn’t too large of a planet, mostly covered in large fields of grass with a few mountain ranges here and there. Just outside of the atmosphere, a small ship craft heading right for the planet. Whether they actually knew how to land the ship or not was something no one would ever know. On the planet, a small air bike raced towards the first heat signal that popped up onto the radar floating next to the them. The thin blue screen swayed slightly as nimble fingers idly zoomed in on the area. A flash of light in the sky as the ship finally caught fire. So maybe it seemed like they didn’t know how to land the ship at all. It would probably crash before they could reach it, which was fine. Going back to the ship, which had by now actually crash into the ground. The door slid open and a dark blue figure emerged from it slowly. Their image flickered a little before a naked male stepped down onto the grass. The small air bike pulled up to the crash site and smiled faintly as clothes flickered onto the naked figure.    
     “I see that you are okay.” He looked over to them, rolling his shoulders as he walked over. They slid forward as they licked their lips. “Get on, please. I’ll take you back.” God, his hands were warm as they slid across their thighs before settling against their stomach. It wasn’t just his hands that were warm. It was all of him. An embarrassed flush spread across their face as they leaned back against the broad chest. They really didn’t know how to deal with anything. 


End file.
